We Are One
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: A Merlin/Arthur story to the Westlife song We Are One. not great at writing a summary but read it anyway!


**We are one**

**A/N I have had this in my head forever and I think that this song is so perfect for Arthur/Merlin it is untrue! Any way I don't own the show, whish I did but I don't and the song (We Are One), well I don't own that either, it belongs to westlife. Oh, I decide to only use the chorus of the song once at the end cause it makes more sense I think, to the story **

_Two very different people,too scared to get along,Till two hearts beat together,underneath one sun,_

The differences between Arthur and Merlin were all too easy to see. Arthur was born with such expectation and responsibility already on him, in his childhood he was never allowed to go off on his own. As soon as he was able to lift a sword he was in training, everyday no matter what and now that he was 20 he led the Knights and was always being watched by everyone, all of them looking to find anything about him that would suggest that he wouldn't make a great King, that he wouldn't live up to the expectations that he had felt all his life.

Merlin had never felt that anyone expected anything of him. All during his childhood he and his friend Will were always wondering off on their own. When he was old enough he helped his mother where he could but still no one demanded anything of him. Now that he was in Camelot was he starting to find out what responsibility and expectations were.

For the first few days that Merlin had been working for Arthur both of them were scared to be around each other too much. They were both experiencing feelings that neither had felt before so they would fight and fire snide remarks at each other to ensure that they didn't start to get along. But they didn't know that at the first moment that they touched their hearts had fallen into one beat on the sunny afternoon.

_One very special moment,can turn a destiny,And what some would say,could never change,has changed for you and me,_

A moment turned the destiny of the two and surprisingly neither wanted it at the time. When Uther ordered that Merlin was to work for Arthur both of them thought that this was the worst thing that could have happened in that situation but little did they know that that was when their destinies started to lie together. The dragon could harp on about how destiny was written in stone all he wanted, in truth every decision changes a destiny.

_We are two very different people,so much to overcome,So why care for one another,when there's so much to be done,Cause sometimes it's necessary,just look how far we've come,You could say my friend that,it's the end,or a new tale has begun,_

Being different often works to the advantage, it allows them different way to overcome problems together that they wouldn't be able to do alone, they weren't two sides to the same coin for no reason you know! After it took them so long to get together Arthur vowed to himself that he would never let Merlin go. He felt that even though there was so much that he would have to do in his life he knew that he would never be able to do it without Merlin with him and looking back how did he ever survive without him in his life before?

Arthur grew up listening to people say that their lives were closed and finished when they got married and were going to be with that person until their dying day so that is what Arthur expected when he fell in love but he found that these wasn't the end, no this was the start of a new story in his life.

_One moment in time,is all the time we need,Just to make a difference,to make it better for you and for me,If you just believe,oh yeah..........Just open your eyes,_

Arthur wrapped his arms tighter around his own body as he climbed higher up the tower. The cold was attacking every part of his skin that it could get to but still he walked on because he knew that he needed him. When he reached the top he stood for a moment and looked at the shivering frame in front of him, shivering because of the cold or because of what had just happened? Arthur unwrapped his arms from his own body and wrapped them around Merlin's as he felt Merlin turn and place his arms around Arthur's neck and bury into his shoulder.

"I'd ask if you were OK but that is a stupid question." Arthur said "I feel like it's my fault." Merlin lifted his head of Arthur's shoulder and open his eyes to lock them with Arthur's

Arthur, it's not your fault, it's your father's fault. Just because he doesn't understand magic he is scared of it and I know you tried to stop him."

"Yes, but if I was King this wouldn't happen."

"I know. Let's just hope I don't get found out before you are King."

"Hey, even if that did happen there is no way that my father would get anywhere near you, he'd have to get passed me first." that brought a small smile to Merlin's face and that is all that Arthur wanted, he knew that in this moment he had managed to make everything a little better and he knew it was because Merlin believed in him but he also knew that every time his father ordered a execution for the use of magic he would have to try and make sure that Merlin continued to believe him and continued to believe that once he was king everything would change.

_oh yeah, oh yeah,We were two,now we are one_

As Arthur listened to the rain beating down on Camelot he thought about how important Merlin had become to him, how he loved him more than anything or anyone, how he would do anything for him and how lucky he was that he was able to lay here now in the early hours of the morning and watch how the rain scattered the moon light across his lover's face and he thought to himself about how they used to be two completely different people but now they were one.

_Cause it's all in the way you,look through your eyes,(your eyes)and when all is said and done (oh yeah)All of the fear and all of the lies are,not hard to overcome,It's all in the way you look at it,that makes you strong,We were two, (we were two)now we are one,_

As Arthur sat on the dry warm grass with the sun beating down on his handsome face he thought about how the last year of his life, exactly a year had changed so much with the arrival of a boy from a small village. Flashes of memories started to cross his mind. The first about the look he saw in Merlin's eyes when ever they looked at each other. Another about the night that Merlin found Arthur close to tears as he thought about how he nearly cost his kingdom dearly when he killed that unicorn and about how he sat for hours with Merlin as the two of them tried to sort through the lies that existed around them, trying to find the truth that the only thing that mattered to them was each other. And about how Merlin had changed the way that Arthur looked at the world, looked at it the way that Merlin did, and he found that it made them both stronger. At that moment Merlin sat down on the grass next to him and gave him the smile that made Arthur wake up in the morning. As Arthur took Merlin's hand in his own he whispered to himself

" Yeah, we were two now we are one"

**Well what did you think? As cheesy as I don't know what right? I'm not used to writing for these two yet which is surprising because Merlin is my favourite show and I love the idea of these two together so you would have thought that I have loads of stories but anyway write a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
